


LEFT BEHiND

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cannibalism, First Time, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infected, Infected Character, M/M, Mission Chimera, Outbreak - DLC, Violence, good ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Jäger est laissé pour mort dans la zone de quarantaine. Il a réussi à survivre deux jours entouré d'infecté jusqu'à ce que les renforts viennent le chercher.





	1. SAVE THE PRiVATE JÄGER

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR, ALORS ACCROCHEZ VOS CULOTTES ET PARTONS POUR LES FEELS !
> 
> Fanfiction à caractère Explicite [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : épidémie, infection, OUTBREAK - DLC, sexe, violence, feels
> 
> Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Tom Clancy's game

" _Il y a quelques jours, une mystérieuse capsule spatiale s'est écrasée près de Truth or Conséquences, au Nouveau-Mexique. Celle-ci transportait un parasite étranger, l'Alpha, qui a contaminé la zone et transformé les citoyens de la ville en monstres. La zone de quarantaine est le seul moyen de contenir le parasite, mais elle ne durera pas longtemps. Si le parasite s'échappe, la catastrophe s'étendra au reste du monde et des millions de gens mourront. La mission de Rainbow est d'entrer dans la ville ravagée et de détruire les racines du parasite avant que le pire des scénarios ne se réalise."_

**[...]**

**[Jäger P.o.V ]**

Et j'ai couru.

Couru.

Encore couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Ils étaient toujours là, juste quelques mètres derrière moi, la bave aux lèvres, hurlant comme des animaux. Ces gens là n'avaient plus rien d'humain ... Ce parasite avaient complètement détruit toute humanité dans le corps de ces personnes, ils étaient devenus des monstres.

Pourtant ... J'en ai vu des choses effrayantes dans ma vie ... Mais jamais comme celle-là. J'en tremble tellement de peur que mes jambes menacent de se dérober sous mon corps exténué, je pousse mon mentale à son maximum pour m'échapper d'ici, en vain, mes muscles se fatiguent, je ne peux pas courir davantage, je dois souffler, juste une seconde ...

Quel imbécile.

Comme des hyènes ayant piégé une proie, je me retrouve encerclé par ces immondices. C'est la fin pour moi. J'ai combattu des terroristes toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu peur d'être en danger. Les hommes ne m'effraient pas, mais ces choses là ...

Elles me tétanisent.

Je n'aurais jamais dut perdre le groupe, je n'ai pas été malin. C'est mal de ma part de dire ça, mais j'aurais aimé que cela tombe sur une autre personne. Il y a encore vingt-quatre heurs je prenais un verre avec mes collègues, et maintenant ... Maintenant quoi ? Je vais me faire déchiqueter. Je pourrais me tirer une balle dans le crâne pour m'épargner la douleur que pourrait m'infliger vingt bouches aux dents acérées, la sensation de me faire écarteler ou lorsqu'ils sortiront mes entrailles de mon corps alors que je suis encore vivant, hurlant de douleur, de panique, m'étouffant dans mon propre sang.

Non. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je dois me battre jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Tout ce qu'il me reste ... C'est un chargeur et un feu de détresse. Je n'aurais jamais assez de balles .. Mais si je peux me créer une ouverture ...

J'ose encore espérer survivre.

J'inspire profondément et observe les créatures qui attendent un moment de faiblesse de ma part pour m'achever. Elles sont impitoyables. J'ai détourné les yeux une seule seconde de celle dans mon angle mort afin de surveiller celle qui s'avançait sur ma gauche.

 _Scheiße_.

Le zombie me sauta dessus de tout son poids, j'ai alors bataillé pour la déloger, ses épines trouant mes habits et perforant ma chaire. Tout mon corps tremblait sous l'effort et l'épuisement n'aidait guère. La bête tenta de me mordre au visage, heureusement que mon casque ait put l'arrêter, celle-ci se brisa les dents sur la face de verre, mais également en cassant la partie vitrée de mon casque. J'ai tenu bon et lui logea une balle en pleine tête lorsque j'ai put libérer mon bras avant de la jeter au sol et allumer un feu de détresse qui déploya un jet de lumière menaçant, rouge lumineux.

Quelque chose changea dans le comportement des créatures. Elles étaient hypnotisées par la lumière. A chaque fois que l'une d'elles tentait de s'approcher, j'agitais le feu devant elle et cette dernière reculait comme si quelque chose de foudroyant venait de la toucher.

J'étais bien tenté d'essayer quelque chose alors j'ai agité le feu devant ma personne, observant leurs réactions. Leurs yeux n'étaient pas sur moi mais bel et bien sur ma main.

Je n'avais alors qu'une chance sur deux que cela marche ... Une chance sur deux de mourir ici et maintenant. Un pari risqué, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver de pire ?

J'ai alors bandé mes muscles aux maximums et j'ai lancé le feu de détresse aussi loin que j'ai put. La réponse fut immédiate, les créatures se ruèrent à la poursuite de la source lumineuse, c'était là mon unique chance de courir aussi loin d'ici et me cacher.

J'avais déjà repéré un endroit pour m'abriter mais ces monstres me suivaient de trop près pour que je puisse me mettre à l'abri sans qu'elles me suivent. Ce building me semblait être une parfaite cachette alors je suis rentré, ai barricadé une première porte puis je me suis mit dans un appartement à l'étage en barricadant l'entrée également, on est jamais trop sûr.

Maintenant ...

Maintenait quoi ?

Mon corps ne voulait même plus supporter mon poids. Si je restais une seconde de plus debout, j'allais m'évanouir. Mon équipement était si lourd. Il fallait que je panse mes plaies. Il fallait que je me ravitaille en eau et en nourriture mais la vue de ce lit était bien trop tentante.

En fait, je ne l'ai jamais atteint, je suis tombé avant.

C'était étouffé. Trop flou. Mon cerveau refusait de faire le lien. C'était comme si j'étais dans le noir, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit. J'entendais un vacarme assourdissant au loin, des hurlements, des armes cracher leurs balles en slaves. Des voix. Des voix plus humaines que ces créatures. Ces voix donnaient des ordres.

"Il est là !"

Qui parle ? J'peux rien voir. J'ai peur que ce soit vraiment la fin mais mon corps n'a pas l'air de recevoir l'information correctement puisque je ne bouge pas mais je finis par sentir que je me fais soulever du sol.

"Il est blessé mais en vie ! Jäger, tu m'entends mate ?"

Smoke. C'est Smoke qui parle son fort accent britannique. J'ouvre lentement les yeux avec difficulté et je m'aperçois que peu à peu mes membres reviennent à la vie bien qu'ils soient encore engourdis.

Un bras autour des épaules de mon collègue britannique, je sens sa chaleur se mêler à la mienne, preuve que je suis encore vivant. Je l'entend beugler des ordres et d'habitude, je n'apprécie guère ce sons qui déchire les oreilles, mais les pales d'un hélicoptère sont juste au dessus de nous.

Je vais rentrer, sain et sauf. Je l'ai fait.

Avec l'aide de Smoke, je me retrouve enfin dehors avec l'équipe, je vois Mute qui signe pour moi un "courage" avec ses mains. Je suis heureux de tous les voir, je n'ai jamais autant été heureux de voir cette bande d'abrutis, je suis heureux d'être encore en vie.

L'hélico décolle lorsque nous sommes enfin tous à bord. Je suis encore étourdi, mais je peux entendre les autres discutaient gravement de la situation. Il reste encore quelques zones à éradiquer puis nous serons enfin débarrassé de ce fléau.

La perte de vies humaine est énorme, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle chose puisque exister, seulement dans les fictions.

"Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien, grognais-je à l'intention de Doc qui s'occupait de soigner mes plaies.  
\- Ah, pardon, c'est que ça bouge beaucoup ici, s'excusa le medic avec un sourire désolé."

J'ai détourné la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, caché par mon casque. Gustave, c'était un homme formidable. Surement l'homme le plus altruiste sur cette planète. Une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis tomber amoureux. Je l'aime. J'ai jamais rien dis à ce sujet, mais je pense ne pas être un très bon menteur puisque apparemment, tout le monde sait que j'ai le béguin pour Doc. Tout le monde sait, sauf moi.

"Tout semble normale, tu te sens comment ? Me demanda le Français en me coupant dans mes pensées.  
\- Fatigué, répondis-je simplement."

Doc ne se démonta pas plus à me demander davantage d'information pour l'instant. Il savait ce que je venais de traverser. J'ai réussi à survivre seul dans la zone de quarantaine. Comment ? C'est encore un mystère, un miracle. Peut-être même que je suis encore couché au sol à l'agonie et que mon cerveau à choisit de me faire rêver de cette happy end pour m'apaiser. Il me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire puis s'en alla s'occuper des autres.

Non ... Aucuns doutes là dessus, j'étais bel et bien vivant, le mouvement brute de Mute me fit grogner. Il m'avait rapproché de lui pour que je pose ma tête sur son épaule et puisse me reposer un peu. J'en avais bien besoin après ce cauchemar.

Mais, c'était presque impossible de s'endormir dans ces conditions . Trop de bruit, pas confortable, mes blessures me faisaient un mal de chien et ... Les visages de ces monstres apparaissaient lorsque je fermais les paupières.

"On arrive à la base dans quelques minutes !"

Hurla le leader du groupe pour couvrir le bruit des pales. Bon sang ... Je me languissais qu'une chose : boire une bière.

Mais une chose me figea brusquement, une douleur aiguë me prenant toute ma jambe et épaule, comme si une multitudes d'aiguilles me perforaient l'épiderme. La bile montait dans mon estomac, je peinais à la garder à bon niveau et ne pas vomir dans mon casque.

Je n'entendais plus rien. J'avais mal. Impossible de crier. A coté de moi, je sentais Mute s'agiter, inquiet de me voir me tortiller sur place. Il usa de sa voix pour appeler le docteur du groupe qui vint s'agenouiller devant moi. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il aperçu la partie de mon visage que le masque ne cacher plus.

"Jäger !"

Pourquoi me regarde-t'il aussi apeuré ? Je n'ai pas put poser ma question qu'un énorme coup au ventre me fit geindre pitoyablement. La douleur était plus forte que lorsque Sledge avait essayé sur moi son premier marteau, bon sang, je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire tout ça.

"CODE ROUGE, INFECTÉ A BORD !"

Entendis-je hurler.

**[...]**

"CODE ROUGE, INFECTÉ A BORD !"

Tout les opérateurs se mirent en alertes au cri de Doc qui maintenait Jäger au sol. Ce dernier hurlait de rage en tentant d'attraper la gorge de Gustave avec ses mains. Malgré la situation, malgré que ce soit leurs allié et ami, les opérateurs à bords durent braquer leurs armes sur l'infecté.

"Bordel, depuis quand il est comme ça ?! Demanda un britannique.  
\- Smoke ! Aide moi à le stabiliser !"

L'allemand ne cessait de tenter de se débattre, à coup de pieds, à coups de poings, il tentait même de mordre ou donner des coups de tête au doc qui une fois son ami cloué au sol par Smoke, tenta de le diagnostiquer.

"Son œil saigne, l'autre aussi je suppose, il faudra vérifier, ses plaies se recouvrent du même composant solide que sur les autres infectés, perte de... Calmes toi, bon sang ! Perte de lucidité et folie, poursuivit Doc qui échappa de justesse à un coup de casque droit en direction de son nez.  
\- On fait quoi ? Demanda sombrement Glaz. Ça m'arrache le cœur de dire ça mais on peut pas le laisser rentrer à la base dans son état. C'est trop dangereux.  
\- Je partage ton avis ... Mais .. C'est l'un des nôtres, on peut pas juste l'abandonner comme ça, c'est pas encore trop tard ! On a jamais eut de cas en début de transformation, c'est notre chance !  
\- Et jouer les scientifiques fous ?! Gronda Ash qui écarta Glaz du milieu pour prendre sa place. Ça m'attriste autant que toi Doc, mais on doit se débarrasser de lui !  
\- Non ! Répondit le medic sur le même ton sans la regarder. On a une chance de le sauver. On va le faire !  
\- Du calme tout le monde, intervint un autre opérateur français sous le nom de Lion. On pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Réunir Doc, Finka et moi-même pour trouver une solution et soigner Jäger. Il sera gardé sous haute protection dans une chambre de quarantaine. Il faudra agir en vitesse pour limiter les contaminations. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire. Une fois l'hélico au sol, on bouge !"

Doc releva les yeux vers son confrère et le remercia d'un signe de tête avec soulagement. La tension était à son comble et Jäger ne semblait pas se calmer. Il avait cessé de vouloir attaquer son ami mais la douleur dont il était victime ne faisait qu'augmenter, le réduisant en une masse gémissante.

"Tu ne peux pas lui donner quelque chose en attendant ? S'enquit Kapkan qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis le début.  
\- On arrive dans quelques secondes, je lui donnerais une fois qu'on l'aura stabiliser.  
\- On descend dans dix secondes, informa Ash.  
\- Très bien les gars, un dernier effort ! Smoke, on part ensemble pour déposer Jäger en quarantaine, Lion et Finka vous m'accompagnez, les autres, en briefing !"

Lorsque l'hélicoptère toucha enfin le sol, les opérateurs n'attendirent pas que les pales s'arrêtent pour déplacer Marius dans une salle sécurisée dans laquelle il ne présenterait pas une menace.

"Lion, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher un lit et de quoi l'attacher."

Même à deux il était difficile de contenir Jäger. Pour aller plus vite, Finka se mit entres les jambes de l'allemand et prit ses deux chevilles avant de lui tourner le dos et prendre la tête du groupe. La chambre de quarantaine (qui n'en est pas une) était une salle d'interrogatoire avec un miroir qui ne laissait rien paraître de l'extérieur.

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Doc."

Smoke avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter. Doc en était également conscient. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laissé passer la chance de pouvoir sauver la vie de son ami.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, les agents déposèrent l'infecté sur la table et sortirent ensuite en attendant que Lion revienne. Cependant ... Ils restèrent derrière la vitre à observer le malade qui était secoué par des soubresauts violents.

"Bloody fuck ... J'ai l'estomac qui se retourne, commenta Smoke.  
\- Début de folie, il va se comporter comme un fou atteint de démence et bientôt il perdra toute humanité. Il ne sera plus humain, et on devra l'abattre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ...? Pointa Finka."

Jäger se laissa doucement glisser le long de la table jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux au sol. Il se traîna doucement jusqu'au miroir et se hissa à la hauteur de ses amis, sans les voir mais il savait. Jäger avait les yeux rivés sur son propre reflet. Son œil était ensanglanté, son teint pâle et ses épines dorsales qui poussaient lentement à vu d'œil.

" _Je sais_  ...  _Je sais que vous êtes là_  ... Peina à articuler Marius.  
\- Il peut nous attendre ? Demanda Smoke.  
\- Non, on peut l'entendre mais pas lui."

Face à l'horreur de son propre reflet, l'allemand se senti dans une immense détresse. Pourquoi le mettre ici ? Sa place n'était pas dans cet endroit. Il prit son visage dans sa main et fixa le visage de Gustave droit dans les yeux, bien qu'il ne le voit pas.

" _Doc ... Ça fait mal ..._ "

Smoke regarda son collègue qui secoua la tête, impuissant. Il appuya sur un bouton afin que Jäger puisse l'écouter à l'intérieur de la salle. Il ne fallait pas l'alerter, mais il ne fallait pas lui mentir.

"Jäger ?  
\- D-Doc ? Gustave, me laisse pas ! Fais moi sortir d'ici !  
\- Jäger, fit plus fermement le français. Tu vas rester ici, c'est plus sûr, tout ira bien. On ne sera pas loin pour toi mais on va devoir te mettre hors d'état de nuire. On va t'attacher pour pouvoir faire des tests pour te trouver un antidote et-  
-  _NEIN ! Fais moi sortir d'ici Gustave !_ "

Jäger semblait enragé à présent, mais ce n'était pas une réaction humaine, c'était le parasite. Il le rendait moins humain, plus primitif. Marius hurla en donnant des coups dans le miroir.

"Il est entrain de muter, on a peu de temps Doc, murmura sombrement Finka.  
\- J'entends Lion arriver, on va pouvoir commencer avant qu'on ne manque de temps. Smoke, jette un gaz paralysant dans la chambre, attention à c'qu'il ne sorte pas.  
\- Okay."

Smoke dégoupilla une grenade non létale remplit de gaz paralysant et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer à clé en vitesse. Lorsque la porte avait été entrouverte, Marius avait faillit se jeter dessus par instinct mais quand le gaz blanc se libéra, il commença à suffoquer.

" _No...Non ! Doc ! Bi... Bitte .. Doc !_ "

Jäger s'approcha doucement du miroir et y déposa sa main dessus. Si seulement ce n'était pas son visage apeuré et déformé qu'il voyait.

" _Bitte .. Nicht ... ! Doc !_ "

Gustave et ses camarades regardèrent silencieusement Jäger implorait de l'aide, impuissants. Marius s'allongea doucement au sol au fur et à mesure que l'effet du gaz se divulguait dans ses cellules, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le docteur se jura de sauver son précieux ami. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse un jour, il comptait bien l'honorer alors pas question que Jäger s'en tire comme ça, sans répondre à ses questions.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, non ?

**[...]**


	2. OUTBREAK:BE

Trouver le remède pour sauver Jäger était une priorité absolue pour Gustave. L'état de l'opérateur allemand se dégradait à chaque heures qui s'écoulaient et voir son ami dépérir de la sorte en si peu de temps ... C'était trop pour Doc qui n'avait pas prit une pause depuis qu'il était revenu de mission.

Sous sédatif, l'allemand ne bronchait pas et laissait Gustave le manipuler à sa guise. Parfois le docteur pouvait entendre l'autre marmonner dans son sommeil artificiel. Il était agité, remuait ses membres mais ce n'était que ses nerfs qui réagissaient aux stimulus.

"Regarde ça ... Murmura Doc, un scalpel à la main. Ses plaies ne cicatrisent pas ... Son sang au contacte de l'air devient aussi dure qu'un minérale.  
\- C'est le parasite qui fait ça ? S'informa Finka qui avait levé les yeux de son activité afin d'observer Doc gratter les épines de Jäger.  
\- Oui, tout l'organisme de Marius est infecté. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le microscope ?  
\- Les globules blancs se font exterminer par le parasite. Je crains fort pour son système immunitaire, il va lâcher. Doc, tu veux te reposer un peu ? J'peux prendre le relai.  
\- Non, ça va. On va trouver une solution, Lion fait déjà des tests avec son sang.  
\- Doc ... Souffla la russe.  
\- On va trouver une solution, répéta plus fermement Gustave.  
\- Doc, tu dois te reposer.  
\- Ça va aller ...  
\- Non, je pense vraiment que tu devrais faire une pause et-  
\- J'ai dis que ça va !"

Le docteur avait frappé bruyamment la table d'opération avec son scalpel et s'était retourné fasse à la brune.

"On a les moyens de le sauver, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? C'est une perte de temps ? Et si une épidémie se répandait, tu y as pensé ? Il faut juste créer ce putain de vaccin !"

Finka le regarda durement derrière son équipement médicale mais n'ajouta aucuns commentaires de plus. Gustave quant à lui se retourna alors vers Jäger et serra son scalpel dans sa main aussi fort qu'il le put alors que sa seconde main tenait celle de son ami. Le visage de Marius était tellement pâle, recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur qui se terminait parfois par de grosses gouttelettes. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne, trempés. C'était un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar de voir son ami dans cet état.

Il relâcha enfin la main de son coéquipier et doucement déposa cette dernière sur la joue de Marius.

Le guérir était sa priorité.

**[...]**

**[Doc P.O.V]**

Ce n'est pas simple de trouver un antidote sur une chose dont on ne connait rien. On part de zéro. On pourrait trouver un moyen d'ici une heure, deux jours, un an, dix ans, peut-être jamais. Voir Jäger dans cet état me rend malade. D'heure en heure il se transforme, il perd peu à peu la raison mais il est toujours là, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il est coincé dans un corps qui ne lui obéit plus.

Marius, cet idiot.

J'ai secoué la tête en chassant des gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur mon front, je devais éviter qu'elles ne tombent dans mes yeux. Ma vision commençait à se flouter par moment et mon corps se penchait violemment d'avant en arrière, je luttais pour rester éveillé, concentré, sa vie dépendait de moi. Je suis là pour lui, je n'abandonnerai.

Jäger est un homme discret mais pas assez prudent. Tout le monde sait qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi malgré qu'il fasse son possible pour le cacher. C'était même assez comique de le voir tenter d'éviter les check-up médicaux parce que c'était moi qui m'en occupais et que ce dernier devait se déshabiller en ma présence. Il fallait voir sa tête, il était vraiment moins assuré sans son casque qui pouvait cacher son visage et ses émotions. Mais les rougeurs sur sa peau ne mentaient pas et, je suis sûr qu'il le savait également mais, je suis toujours resté professionnel.

Jäger, il a ce petit détail que les autres n'ont pas. J'ai toujours aimé le taquiner  _lui_  en particulier, j'ai nourris ma curiosité à son sujet pendant deux ans. J'avoue même m'être attaché à lui, un peu trop.

Une semaine avant la mission Chimera, nous avions eu une soirée avec les autres en vue de dissiper quelque peu notre stress. Ce jour là, nous eûmes une discussion à l'abri des autres, Jäger avait eu envie de fumer une cigarette dehors et je l'ai suivit. Marius avait un peu trop bu, et, il m'avait finalement confié que les rumeurs le concernant étaient vraies. A quoi bon le cacher ? Avait-il dit en se rapprochant.

Je ne l'ai pas repoussé quand nos lèvres se sont effleurées, nous avions échangé un chaste baiser, c'était presque comme ceux que nous faisions lorsque l'on avait que douze, treize ans mais Marius m'a alors dit que ce n'était qu'un petit avant goût de ce qu'il avait à m'offrir, il faisait la promesse de me faire une déclaration adéquat lorsqu'il serait prêt, une véritable demande.

C'était une drôle de situation, mais je lui ai sourit en lui disant que j'attendrais.

Et j'ai attendu impatiemment parce que plus les jours passaient, plus je sentais comme une euphorie me submerger. Penser à Marius était devenu comme une drogue, il était omis présent dans mon esprit et lui aussi commençait à me taquiner, à sa manière.

Lorsque j'ai appris pour sa disparition, ce fut comme si le sol s'effondrait sous mes pieds. Les chances de le retrouver sain et sauf étaient si maigres ... Mais l'impossible se produisit. J'étais si soulagé de le revoir que j'ai eu un mal fou à me contenir dans l'hélicoptère.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon bonheur soit d'une aussi courte durée. Jäger se révéla être porteur du parasite. Ses plaies étaient de nets coupures, surement les épines d'un contaminé, le parasite aurait put facilement l'infecter de cette façon, je ne vois pas d'autres explications ...

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule et me fait comprendre que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire, je suis tellement fatigué que je ne vois même plus mon scalpel aussi nettement que je le voudrais.

Je suis forcé de me reposer, ordre de mes supérieurs.

En quittant la salle avec Finka, je m'assure une dernière fois que tout va bien. Jäger dort profondément, paisiblement oserais-je dire.

"Doc, t'en fais pas, tenta de me rassurer la russe. Une recrue passera tout les dix minutes pour s'assurer que tout va bien."

Bien sûr, j'étais trop loin dans ma propre tête pour lui répondre, la fatigue alourdissait mon esprit et mes yeux, je lui ai alors répondu avec un léger sourire, je savais qu'elle comprendrait.

Sur le chemin vers de mon cabinet médicale, je n'ai croisé personne. Une chance, je ne voulais échanger de mots avec personnes. En entrant dans l'infirmerie, je n'ai même pas prit la peine d'enlever mes habits, j'ai juste enlever mes gants et masque chirurgicale que j'ai jeté dans une poubelle avant de me laisser tomber sur un lit, régler une alarme et m'endormir lourdement.

Désolé Marius, je m'en veux de te laisser comme ça mais je reviendrais vite, je te le promet.

Lorsque l'alarme de Gustave se mit à raisonner dans la salle, il ne l'entendit presque pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un bruit de fond persistant et qu'il ne l'éteigne enfin. Il eut bien du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la fatigue le retenant prisonnier dans son lit mais la réalité et l'urgence de la situation le rattrapa et le frappa comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse, l'obligeant à se relever d'un coup de reins et sauter hors du lit. Il se dirigea vers un robinet qu'il alluma et nettoya son visage à l'eau froide, se réveillant un peu plus.

Il n'avait dormis que deux heurs mais c'était assez suffisant pour lui. Il était rassuré que personne ne soit venu le chercher, l'état de la situation ne s'était donc pas aggravé. Il avait hâte de retourner travailler et enfin trouver l'antidote qui exterminerait le parasite et lui rendrait Jäger comme il l'avait connu.

Gustave se prépara, nouveaux gants chirurgicales, ustensiles stériles et sorti de l'infirmerie en se dirigeant de pieds fermes vers la zone de quarantaine qui retenait Jäger. Finka n'était pas dans les parages, ni Lion, aucunes recrues en vue, juste Marius allongé sur son lit, sanglé.

Au sons des clés dans la serrure, Marius s'agita.

"D-Doc ... ? La voix de ce dernier déchira le cœur de Doc qui s'avança dans la salle, refermant cette dernière à double tours.  
\- J'suis là ... Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Horrible ... Mon bras gauche est recouvert d'épines ... Mon visage de ce coté-ci aussi ... J'ai mal partout Doc ..."

Dans sa position, tout ce que pouvait faire Jäger était de tourner la tête vers son ami, le regard implorant mais également envahit par la souffrance et l'agonie. Marius n'avait plus d'ongles mais des griffes du coté gauche et ses dents du même coté, là où les épines se développaient à grande vitesse, étaient plus affinées, comme des crocs.

Gustave ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de son ami mais il se força à le faire, il devait donner autant de réconfort et de courage possible à Jäger afin de lui faire garder espoir. Il déposa sa main sur la joue de son ami et fut surprit de voir l'autre s'y frotter à la manière d'un félin. De son autre main, il attrapa celle de son homologue et la serra fort, sentant Marius en faire autant.

"Tu vas trouver un remède ... Pas vrai, Doc ... ?  
\- Je fais mon possible ... On analyse ton sang, on fait des tests. Tu n'es pas seul ... Je vais tout faire pour te sauver ... Tu m'as pas encore fais ta déclaration, tu te rappelles ? On ne brise pas une promesse alors tiens-bon, on y est presque."

Doc voulait y croire.

L'allemand ferma les yeux en serrant les dents, de lourdes larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

Jäger voulait y croire.

**[...]**

**[Jäger P.O.V]**

Je veux y croire mais je pense que je suis foutu. Mon corps va lâcher bien avant que Doc trouve un remède. J'ai mal. Je sens chaque parcelles de mon corps muter. Tout mon coté gauche est infecté, mes ongles sont tombés un à un, remplacés par des griffes, mes dents ... Je les sens s'allonger alors que ma peau ne cesse de se faire transpercer par des piques de ... Je ne sais quoi, on dirait presque du cristal.

Je meurs de soif, j'ai faim, mais rien de ce que l'on me donne ne me satisfait.

Je veux mourir.

Lorsque je regarde dans le bleu des yeux de Doc, je retrouve un peu de courage, une raison de m'accrocher à la vie, ignorer la douleur qui me consume. Je n'ai envie qu'une chose lorsqu'il me parle, qu'il m'embrasse enfin. J'ai si peur de partir loin de lui. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, que tout ceci n'ait jamais eut lieu.

Toute la beauté dans son regard.

J'ai lâché sa main, juste pour la remonter autant que mes sangles me le permettaient sur son poignet, caressant lentement de mon pouce la surface de ses gants blancs. J'ai alors chuchoté l'improbable.

"Embrasse moi ..."

**[...]**

"Embrasse moi."

Avait chuchoté Jäger, la voix si faible que Doc avait dut se concentrer pour comprendre ses mots. En ouvrant les yeux, l'allemand se mit à sangloter parce qu'il sentait le médic reculer. Il s'accrocha à sa main, répétant  _"bitte...bitte...bitte"_ mais Docne pouvait pas faire une chose pareil.

"Doc ..."

Si seulement il ne le regardait pas comme ça. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi faible.

Les lèvres de Gustave s'écrasèrent avec précipitation sur celles de l'allemand qui les entrouvrit aussitôt, échangeant un baiser désespéré, assoiffé pour un contacte plus intime. Jäger se mit à gémir contre les lèvres de Doc à chaque fois que sa langue toucher la sienne, quémandant plus d'attention, à tel point que Doc ne savait plus différencier un gémissement d'un grognement.

"Doc ... Je t'ai toujours aimé ... Souffla l'allemand entre deux baisers."

**[...]**

**[Doc P.O.V]**

C'est une  _erreur_.

Une énorme erreur.

Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. C'est comme si une force me pousser à continuer. J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, mais je sais que c'est une erreur.

Une  _catastrophe_.

Où est passé ma raison ?

Je sens Jäger désespéré mais aussi, m'embrasser en ajoutant douloureusement ses dents, cela devient dangereux.

**[...]**

**[Jäger P.O.V]**

C'est plus fort que moi.

Je ne peux pas résister.

Ce n'est plus moi.

**[...]**

Un claquement sec surgit dans la salle. Jäger à une force incroyable et réussit à se libérer de ses sangles au niveau de ses bras. Doc n'avait rien vu venir. Il aurait put, il aurait dut, il ne pourra plus.

Marius approcha violemment son partenaire contre lui et referma sa mâchoire sur la gorge de Doc, arrachant une partie de celle-ci. Le français tenta de hurler, repousser Marius mais le choc et le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure l'en empêcha, il s'écroula au sol suivit par Jäger qui ne perdit pas de temps pour le retourner sur le dos et continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Dans le couloir, on entendit des pas pressés, des clefs qui se tournent dans une serrure et le cri de Lion.

"Doc ! On a l'antido-...DOC !"

Lion se figea face au carnage. Une marre de sang autour de l'opérateur du GiGN, Jäger accroupit sur lui à la manière d'un animale.

L'allemand se retourna lentement, grognant comme un canidé enragé, le sang de Gustave sur son visage. Doc était encore envie, il s'accrochait à la vie en tenant sa gorge mais une telle blessure était irréversible.

"JÄGER !"

Cria Lion, un pistolet à la main braqué droit sur l'allemand. L'infecté eut comme l'air d'hésiter mais le parasite eut raison de lui. Il se redressa en sifflant et fonça sur l'autre français qui n'eut d'autre choix que de tirer.

**[...]**

**[Jäger P.O.V]**

Je me suis arrêté après avoir entendu le coup de feu. Je ne l'ai pas senti entrer, mais en baissant le regard, la balle était logé dans mon torse. Je n'ai pas eu mal. Je me suis simplement laisser tomber à genoux avant que le poids de mon corps ne m'entraîne au sol.

"Deux agents à terre, je répète, deux agents à terre !"

A crié Lion dans sa radio.

J'ai tué Doc, pensais-je une fois au sol.

J'ai tué la seule personne que j'aimais le plus. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Je n'ai même pas put m'arrêter. J'ai regardé le parasite prendre possession de mon corps. Je l'ai regardé ouvrir puis consommer la chaire de Gustave. Je n'ai rien put contrôler.

Je suis tombé si bas, je tombe encore, infiniment.

Si j'effaçais mes erreurs, si je revivais cette journée, si tout changeait, suis-je encore humain ?

Mon sang s'écoule doucement sur le carrelage blanc, se mêlant à celui de Doc. Pardonne moi.

Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleurs, plus aucune émotions, juste la fatigue et lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux, tout s'est tut.

**[...]**

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Rugit Ash qui entra dans la pièce avant de reculer. Bordel c'est pas vrai ... !  
\- Quand je suis entré dans la salle, Jäger était à la gorge de Doc, expliqua Lion qui regarda Finka prendre le pouls de Jäger puis de Doc, tout deux négatifs. Je n'ai rien put faire ...  
\- Bordel de... MERDE !"

Ash frappa plusieurs fois le mur avec son poing. Deux grands hommes perdu dans leur équipes. C'était l'anéantissement morale total.

Mais l'équipe Rainbow devait rester forte et unie, tous les membres en question. Ces deux agents ne seraient pas oublier.

_En mémoire du courage inégalable de Marius, à l'altruisme fantastique de Gustave._

**OUTBREAK : BAD END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALORS VOILA POUR LA BAD END. QU'EN PENSEZ VOUS ? BIEN SÛR MES CANARDS IL Y AURA LA GOOD END, AVEC UNE SURPRISE EN PRIME J'VOUS DONNE UN INDICE : "S..T"
> 
> Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, ou plus, je l'écris déjà, nyeheh.
> 
> La bise !

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO VOILA JE SAIS PAS CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ? MAIS J'AI VU UN FAN ART ET MA FANFIC A VU LE JOUR, C'POUR TOI ANCHI HIHI.
> 
> SO, DOIS-JE SAUVER JÄGER OU PAS ?
> 
> ON EN SERA PLUS DANS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE, BISOU MES LUCIOLES.


End file.
